


Sweet Emotions

by onepieceofharry



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, fake incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepieceofharry/pseuds/onepieceofharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Shadow King notices Kaoru is sick instead of his brother, Kaoru is treated to the interesting sight that is Kyoya expressing feelings he had not ever seen on him. This drives an obsession to see more emotions on the Shadow King's face, as well as provides him a distraction from his increasingly distant twin. A short sweet love story. Koa/Kyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotions

Kaoru sighed again, this time really hoping no one heard it because it came out way too dramatic. He huffed at his stupidity and watched the deplorable scene of his brother and their king chasing an utterly annoyed Haruhi around, trying to make her do whatever suggestive act they’ve thought up that week. Normally Kaoru would join in on the fun but today he was feeling a bit under the weather and it was infuriating that his twin wouldn’t notice. Just a few short weeks ago Hikaru had noticed Kaoru had chipped a nail and made a fuss the entire day. Today Kaoru had a figurative dark cloud that even strangers notice when he passed them, but his own brother just won’t pay any mind to.

Kaoru resisted the urge to sigh and rested his head on the table he was sitting at, burying his annoyance along with his head in his arms. He constantly thought that although he was a bit sad at the prospect, including people in the Hitachin world was a good thing, but not when he himself is excluded! Kaoru was almost certain that his brother was in love with Haruhi, and that the crossdresser does not return his feelings. It would be terrible when Hikaru finds that out but truthfully, Kaoru misses his brother. He doesn’t care about Haruhi in the same degree he does his brother, and having to dedicate so much time into stalking her in order to please his brother was exhausting.

A hand on his shoulder made all thoughts leave him and hope surge that his brother finally took a break from his toy. The emotionless mask of the clubs shadow King came into view instead and left a fresh stab of disappointment.

“Don’t look like that. It’s not my fault you’re sick.”

At first Kaoru was touched by the others observational skills, and then remembered that this was Kyoya and that any observational skills probably couldn’t be turned off. Kaoru pouted and hid his face in his crossed arms. Too fast though and he was grateful his face was covered as he grimaced in pain from the throb in his head. The hand on his shoulder suddenly became two under his armpits and lifting him from his seated position. Kaoru was too exhausted to really kick up a ruckus, but still sent Kyoya an expression of disapproval. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. Kaoru thinks he must look pretty pathetic, being lifted like a child, and being suspended a few inches off the floor, all flush with fever and gloom. 

Kyoya nods like he’s found something in his face that answers a question. Kaoru pouts some more and crosses his arms, idly thinking how much strength Kyoya was hiding in those deceptively thin arms. Kyoya abruptly pulls Kaoru flush against his body and uses one hand to support his legs in a bridal carry. The second of the devilish twins pulls in large amounts of air to launch into a fit, regardless of the pain in his head, but Kyoya pushes him into his shoulder to muffle the outrage. 

“Someone has to take you to the nurses office, and unfortunately I believe the others are…ah...”Kyoya whispers into his ear, “otherwise occupied.”

Kaoru’s petulance seemed to be a theme that afternoon as he once again crossed his arms and looked away, still in Kyoya’s arms.

“Hikaru would’ve done it.”

The two hosts look up to see that the older Hitachin was now using circular logic to try and get Haruhi into whatever costume they wanted, completely ignoring his brother who was just swept off his feet.

Kyoya, ruthless as always, whispers, “I don’t believe he noticed.”

A look of profound loss passed over Kaoru’s features. He turned into Kyoya’s shoulder to hide his face.

“That’s mean.”

The arms around him moved as if Kyoya had just shrugged and then the floor was moving beneath him. Being in the relative back of music room #3 the two were able to slip out without alerting the other hosts. A few whispers trailed after Kaoru as he walked through the halls in such a compromising condition, so he simply buried his head more into Kyoya’s shoulder and prays he loses consciousness soon. The warmth of another's body is surprisingly comforting, even if it wasn’t his brothers. It takes a few moments of unbearable gossiping before Kaoru notices that Kyoya’s heartbeat was the perfect distraction. On the long trek from the art section of Ouran to the main buildings of campus, Kaoru had matched the beat with numerous songs, and matched his breathing as well when he really started to get into it. The familiar “Kya!” of fangirls renewed his headache and makes him realize that he has one of the songs stuck in his head. Groaning in pain, Kaoru just focuses on his breathing. Glancing up briefly, Kaoru caught a distracted look on the shadow kings face. No doubt he was imagining all the free advertising he was doing with this spectacle, a deduction Kaoru was certain of when Kyoya smirked. Kaoru just rolled his eyes and focused on finishing the fucking song that was making his headache worse.

They reached the nurse's’ office after what felt like an eternity, and Kyoya plonked him on the nearest bed without much fanfare, and went to summon the nurse. Kaoru had only just pulled himself under the covers when Kyoya returned.

“The nurse is away on some emergency in the cafeteria. Some peanut allergy episode.”

Groaning, Kaoru just rolls over and breaths some more through the heat that engulfs his body. He _really_ doesn’t feel well.

There a hands on his shoulders pushing onto his back and forcing his hands at his sides. Kaoru opens his eyes momentarily to see Kyoya’s expressionless form baring down on him. 

“At least take off your tie before you go to sleep to you don’t choke, idiot.”

Kaoru has no energy left to complain as Kyoya relieves him of his tie, and later his shoes. It’s just so hot and Kaoru wants the throbbing to go away. A cool compress is held up against his head and it’s such sweet relief that he opens his eyes to thank Ootori when a completely foreign and shocking sight smacks him in the face. The emotionless (save for sadistic glee on a few occasions) host has his brow creased in concern and a small frown on his face. There’s sweat along the side of his forehead and his jaw is tense with worry. Kaoru was able to gawk for a few moments before the usual mask of ice was slipped back into place. Kyoya straightened and pulled out his phone for a distraction.

“I’ll go hunt down the nurse. Stay here.”

Kaoru had not yet regained his wits but when he saw Kyoya start to leave, he called out for him.

“Kyoya!”

The host turned and regarded the sick boy. Kaoru swallowed once.

“Thank you.”

And for the second time that afternoon Kaoru was treated to a new expression on his friends face. Kyoya’s mouth relaxed and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

“You’re welcome.”

(0)

In the end, Kaoru had summoned a car after sleeping a few hours that the nurse’s aid had helped him into. Not wanting to see his brother, Kaoru spent the next two days in one of the many guest bedrooms recovering from his illness. Hikaru had been concerned when he finally figured out Kaoru was sick, which the younger brother relished in, but was still hurt over the initial inaction, and refused visitors under the guise he didn’t want to pass on whatever bug he had caught. 

To escape depressing thoughts, Kaoru on the ridiculousness that was seeing such a tender look on the shadow kings face. It was entirely unexpected and had rattled Kaoru quite a bit. Realizing the money grubbing sadist that was Kyoya was capable of such emotion roused a suspicion in Kaoru. How many other emotions could he show? Why was he restraining himself (aside from his “cool” persona of course.) And most importantly, how could Kaoru draw more of a reaction from the poser?

In Kaoru’s few days of recovery, his mischievous side had cooked up all sorts of scenarios in which Kyoya would be forced to react. Being the devilish being that he was, the first emotions he aimed for weren’t the most pleasant of feelings. Emotions like anger, disgust, and embarrassment were among the first to cross Kaoru’s mind. Which is why when Kaoru returned to school, he had many plans to get Kyoya to reveal himself. Admittedly Kyoya has shown these emotions before, but to Kaoru they all felt fake, just a reaction that he shows because it’s what’s expected. But Kaoru believes from the bottom of his heart that Kyoya was being honest the day he took him to the nurse’s office.

It turned out that the opportunity to explore Kyoya’s emotions fell right into Kaoru’s lap. When club started and-after a few guests concerned for his health- hoards of fangirls whipped out their camera phones and showed hundreds of photo’s of Kyoya carrying him to the nurse's office. It was good advertisement, Kaoru flushed with fever burying his head into Kyoya’s shoulder who was carrying him bridal style. Unfortunately, Kaoru was certain that Kyoya wouldn’t mind the free adverts that comes from the girls spreading those pictures to their girlfriends. But Kaoru was certain that somewhere along the line (when the girl’s start to get really obsessive) Kyoya would show the disgust and misfortune that comes from being paired with the devilish twin #2 and (hopefully!) a little bit of regret. 

“Kya! Kaoru and Kyoya look so gorgeous!”

A rogue thought suddenly struck Kaoru.

“How could you ladies tell it was me and Kyoya?”

The ladies gave the twins devilish smirks that reminded Kaoru why they were his regulars.

“Obviously it couldn’t be Hikaru. He has too much pride to be carried like that.” They proclaimed, like they were teaching a class, “and Hikaru’s temptation to leave the incestual relationship is Haruhi. It’s about time Kaoru had a hook to the outside world to drive a wedge between their relationship.”

“Ya! and it would be just so sad if Hikaru actually left Kaoru all alone. Now Kaoru has someone to get Hikaru jealous as well.”

Kaoru turned his incredulous expression on his twin, only to find that Hikaru was glaring at a phone still in his hand as if it was his brand new game that had failed to save all his progress. Sensing his stare, Hikaru glances up and their eyes meet. A heartbeat, and then Hikaru is at his side with possessive arms around him and cradling his head.

“I’m sorry ladies, but I’m not sharing Kaoru with anyone.”

Kaoru repressed the urge to grin maniacally and instead played his part as the bashful twin. After the usual guests had left, Kaoru was feeling pretty good about himself. Hikaru had been more attentive than what had become usual, and the ladies had totally forgotten any notion about Kyoya (and more importantly Haruhi) stealing either of them away. Kaoru was whistling while he quietly stowed away to use the restroom. His good mood disappeared when he came back to find only Kyoya in the club room.

“Where is everyone?”

Kyoya looked up from his typing for half a second before answering.

“Tamaki got a ridiculous idea for fishing in the school ponds and dragged everyone away.”

Kaoru was seconds away from dashing after them when he heard that, but restrained himself when he realized Kyoya wasn’t moving.

“Why didn’t you go too Senpai?”

The gleam on Kyoya’s eyes successfully block any emotion from being conveyed.

“I have work to do.”

The emotionless answer reminds Kaoru of his original goal. He wants Kyoya to react more strongly to the fact that he was left alone. 

Steeling himself, Kaoru makes his way over to the recluses’ table and sits. Kyoya doesn’t look up and it’s frustrating. Without pausing to consider the consequences, Kaoru reaches out and pulls Kyoya’s glasses from his face, letting Kaoru have the full brunt of Kyoya’s emotions, which was now brimming with annoyance.

“Kaoru.” he warned.

Kaoru repressed the ridiculous urge to shiver, and skipped away with the glasses in hand. Kyoya sighed and stood before languidly walking over to the thief.

“Give me my glasses back.” he said, holding out his hands.

Kaoru carefully studied the annoyance and impatience on Kyoya’s face and felt somehow incredibly satisfied. Hoping the intensity of those emotions would increase, Kaoru skipped back a few more steps from Kyoya’s outstretched hand. Kyoya started forward at a more brisk pace, and Kaoru had only a few seconds to see the annoyance start to change into a more strong emotion, when he was watching Kyoya faceplant on the floor. Somehow, in the few feet that separate them on the perfect and polished tiled floor, Kyoya had stepped on the one banana and fallen on his face. Since this had never happened before, Kaoru could only deduce that Kyoya was really blind without his glasses. Kaoru cringed in guilt. It looked like that fall had hurt. He started forward to help the other to his feet, but stopped abruptly when the shadow king raised his head himself. His normally perfect hair was disheveled and his eyes were downcast with the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. Kaoru marveled. Kyoya was embarrassed. Of course it was always the plan to see this expression on Kyoya’s face, but to have it come so easily was astounding. The pathetic expression was quickly replaced with a homicidal one, but the damage was done. Kaoru burst out laughing and pointed.

“The evil shadow king just tripped over a banana!”

His mirth lasted barely a few seconds before it was replaced with fear as Kyoya pounced on him. Wrestling him to the ground, Kyoya pinned his arms. Holding his breath, Kaoru let him snatch the glasses from his hand. Kyoya leaned back, effectively straddling Kaoru as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt and replaced them. Kaoru dared not move, feeling like a squirrel in the talons of an eagle.

“You tell anyone about that...” Kyoya started, “and you won’t even be able to leave your estate.”

Kaoru gulped and nodded as Kyoya finally got off him. It was only when the familiar taping on a computer started that Kaoru let the reality of the situation affect him. Breaking out into little giggles that he desperately tried to keep inside him, Kaoru writhed on the ground. He had seen such an _interesting_ sight. 

Glancing up when he had controlled himself enough, Kaoru saw the smallest of a fond smile grace Kyoya’s lips. And that made him giggle all the more.


End file.
